mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Grey
Kim Grey was the principal of Bay City High. She appears nice and caring, but in fact is the one deploying the monsters against the city. She was working for Seth Harper, an evil mastermind bent on destruction, but never knew her boss's identity. She is portrayed by Ali Liebert. Biography Seth, or the Mastermind, hired Grey to eliminate the MECH-X4 team using monsters as shown in Let's Dig Deep! To protect her identity, Grey was assigned by Seth Harper to be the principal of Bay City High, and then started monitoring the team. She later hired Davage to help her defeat MECH-X4. Grey kept getting closer and closer to destroying MECH-X4 by finding out the team's identity, finding the robot's base, and stealing the MECH-X4. However, the Mastermind eventually got fed up of waiting. He sent Morris in Let's Get the Big Bad! to be an assassin for Grey. The MECH-X4 team and Grey teamed up briefly, but Grey turned on them and handed them to the Mastermind. When Clawboon attacked, Ryan quickly defeated it so the team could handle Grey. An out of control gravity puck caused Grey to fall into Clawboon's ooze which was destroyed by the X-Weapon. In Versus The New Evil, she was determined to get revenge on the team. As well as this, she got the ability to transform into Clawboon. After she figured out the properties in red ooze gave her this ability she made Traeger. Ever since, Grey has been and Traeger have been working together to extinguish the MECH-X4 Team. In order for Grey and Traeger to control the world with the Red Bloom, they needed to defeat MECH-X4 so they that they wouldn't have anyone to stop their plan. Traeger and Grey started controlling Harris as an inside job in the robot. They also controlled Morris so they could get to Seth. In Versus Harris, Traeger, Grey, Morris, and Harris launched the Red Bloom into greenhouses, and multiplied the Red Bloom to get everyone under Traeger's control. Personality She appears to be nice but is actually the one behind the monster attacks. When one of the first monsters she created lost a battle to MECH-X4, she became extremely angry, showing that she has a short temper. Relationships [[Traeger|'Traeger']] Grey created Traeger and formed him. However, Traeger now controls Grey using the Red Bloom ever since they teamed up against MECH-X4. [[Seth Harper|'Seth Harper']] Grey's relationship with Seth Harper is complicated as she was once working for him. She never knew he was "The Mastermind". When Grey found out who he really was, she held him captive and used him to make red monster ooze. Seth and Grey later teamed up with Traeger and Morris to control everyone under the power of the Red Bloom. [[Morris|'Morris']] Morris and Grey first met in Let's Get the Big Bad!, where "The Mastermind" used Morris to eliminate Grey. Morris and Grey encountered again when they were controlled by the power of the Red Bloom. Abilities *'Monster Desk:' Principal Grey has a desk located in her office which allows her to merge two creatures together (creatures' D.N.A.) to create a monster. It glows orange when in use, just like the ooze the monsters are made of. *'Ninja Skills: '''Principal Grey is flexible and good at combat fighting. This was shown when she fought Ryan in Let's Open the Monster Heart!. *'Monster Ooze:' In 'Versus the New Evil i'''t's shown she had returned, even after falling into Clawboon's ooze. It's also shown that she can now transform from her human form, into a monster, and back. She can also resist a lot of damage. Appearances Season 1 *Let's Call It MECH-X4! *Let's Get Some Air! *Let's Open the Monster Heart! *Let's Be Idiots! *Let's Survive in the Woods! *Let's Get Our Robot Back! *Let's Get the Big Bad! *Let's Dig Deep! (flashback) Season 2 *Versus the New Evil *Versus the Deep *Versus the Outbreak *Versus Harper's Ghost *Versus the Tech Army *Versus Velocity and Veracity *Versus the Arctic *Versus the Thirty *Versus Miami *Versus the Monster Within! *Versus Harris *Versus the End Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2